lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Transformers: The Last Knight
LEGO Transformers: The Last Knight is a Brand New Video Game which brings The Transformers into the LEGO Universe. Likewise with LEGO Star Wars the Force Awakens this game will include content not Just from the Upcoming new Transformers the Last Knight but Content from the Past 4 Transformers Movies(Which will have 4 Levels 1 being the Prologue the First Level(Like with Age of Ultron(Struck off the List from Lego Marvel's Avengers) and Return of the Jedi(The Battle of Endor for the Force Awakens) and Animated Shows with Some DLC Packs in it. Game Systems Playstation 4 Nintendo Switch Nintendo 3DS XBOX One PC XBOX 360 Release Date November 10th 2017 List of Levels Prologue(Age of Extinction) Playable Characters:BumbleBee(Age of Extinction), Hound(Age of Extinction), Crosshairs, Drift(Age of Extinction), Optimus Prime(Age of Extinction), Grimlock, Strafe, Slug, Scorn, Cade Yeager, Joshua Joyce, Tessa Yeager, Darcy Tirrel, Shane Dyson. Bosses: Stinger, Harold Attinger, Lockdown Enemies: Traxes, Junkheap Level 1: Camelot Playable Characters: King Arthur, The Cybertronian Knights Boss: N/A Level 2: Ruins of Chicago Characters; Izabella, Canopy, Bumblebee(The Last Knight), Cade Yeager(The Last Knight), Sqweeks Bosses: Transformers Reaction Force Walker, Level 3: The Junkyard Characters; Cade Yeager(The Last Knight), Wheelie, Hound, Izabella, Sqweeks, Bumblebee(The Last Knight), Crosshairs, Grimlock, Mini Dinobots, Cogman, Daytrader. Bosses: Megatron(The Last Knight), Barricade, Hooligan, Mowhak, and Onslaught Level 4: The History of Transformers Characters: Cade Yeager(The Last Knight), Bumblebee(The Last Knight), Cogman, Sir Edmund Burton, Hot Rod(Lamborghini Centenario LP770-4), Viviane Wembley, Bumblebee(WW2), Hot Rod(WW2) Level 5: Optimus Prime Rises Characters: Optimus Prime Boss: Quintessa Level 6: London Characters: Hot Rod, Bumblebee, Hound(The Last Knight), Crosshairs, Drift, Cogman, Sir Edmund Burton Bosses: Barricade, Transformers Reaction Force. Level 7: The Submarine Characters: Cade Yeager(The Last Knight), Viviane Wembley, William Lennox(The Last Knight), Bumblebee, Hound, Hot Rod Boss: Optimus Prime(Nemesis Prime), Megatron Level 8: Bumblebee vs Optimus Prime Characters:Cade Yeager, William Lennox(The Last Knight) Bumblebee(The Last Knight) Bosses: Optimus Prime(Nemesis Prime) Level 9: Autobots vs Quintessa Characters: Cade Yeager(Last Knight), Bumblebee, Optimus Prime(The Last Knight), Dragonstorm, Drift, Crosshairs, Santos, Viviane Wembley, William Lennox, Izabella, Hound Bosses: Quintessa, Megatron(Last Knight), Barricade(Last Knight), Nitro Zeus, Inferocus(Skulk, Rupture, Thrash, Gorge and Glug). Level 10: The Battle of Mission City Characters: Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, William Lennox, Robert Epps, Optimus Prime(Transformers Movie), Bumblebee(2007 Camaro), Jazz(Transformers Movie), Ironhide(Movie) and Ratchet Bosses: Megatron(2007), Barricade(2007), Brawl(2007), Scorponok(2007), Bonecrusher(2007) Level 11: The Fallen rises Again Characters: Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, William Lennox, Robert Epps, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide, Arcee, Chromia, Elita-1, Skids, Mudflap, Jolt, Sideswipe, Wheelie, Jetfire, Leo Splitz, Seymour Simmons(Revenge of the Fallen) Bosses: Sideways, Demolisher, Alice, Grindor, Starscream, Megatron, Devastator, Rampage, Mixmaster, Scorponok, The Fallen Level 12: Sentinel's Revenge Characters: Sam Witwicky, Carly Spencer, William Lennox, Robert Epps, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Mirage(Dino), Sideswipe, Leadfoot, Roadbuster, Topspin, Wheelie, Brains, Wheeljack. Bosses: Laserbeak, Crowbar, Crankcase, Hatchet, Sentinel Prime(Dark of the Moon), Megatron(Wounds), Starscream, Shockwave, Soundwave, Devcon. Prequel Levels(These are the Levels that appear as Prequels before the Movies) Movie Prequel Characters; Optimus and Bumblebee Bosses; Megatron(Prequel) and Starscream(Prequel) The Reign of Starscream Characters; Cosmos(Movie), Bumblebee(Prequel), Ironhide(Prequel), Jazz(Prequel), Arcee, Cliffjumper(Movie), Air Raid(Movie), Camshaft(Movie), Smokescreen(Movie), Prowl(Movie), Grindcore(Movie), Warpath(Movie), Signal Flare, Clocker, Crosshairs(Prequel), Armorhide, Breakaway, Wingblade, Strongarm, Skyblast. Bosses: Starscream, Megatron, Dreadwing, Barricade, Blackout, Scorponok, Wreckage, Brawl, Bonecrusher, Thundercracker, Swindle, Hardtop, Ramjet, Stockade, Payload, Crankcase(Prequel), Vortex, Divebomb Rising Storm Characters: Salvage, Longarm, Optimus Prime, Blazemaster, Smokescreen, Armorhide, Brawn, Ratchet, Skids, Mudflap, Chromia, Arcee, Elita-1, Ironhide, Bumblebee, Signal Flare, Cliffjumper, Strongarm, Wheelie, Knockout, Jolt, Dune Runner, Wheeljack, Sideswipe Bosses; Astrotrain, Shockwave, Fearswoop, Skystalker, Divebomb, Brains(First a Decepticon before Becoming Autobot), Ruination, Deadlift, Starscream, Thundercracker, Dreadwing, Flatline, Megatron, Starscream, Ratbat, Ravage, Rumble, Beastbox, Barricade, Bludgeon, Sonar, Tankor, Storm Surge, Brimstone, Mindwipe, Blademaster, Space Case, Soundwave, Buzzsaw. Bonus Levels Cybertron(Where you get 1,000,000 Studs) More than Meets the Eye(A level where it takes Place during the Transformers G1 First Episode) Till All Are One(A Bonus Level where you can Play as the Characters from The Transformers that have appeared in G1 and it's Movie as you Fight off the Decepticons and Unicron) DLC Packs Transformers Prime DLC Pack Fall of Cybertron Character and Level Pack Transformers Robots in Disguise(2015) DLC Pack Autobots from the Movies(Characters that are playable in Levels) Optimus Prime Bumblebee Hound Crosshairs Drift Brains Grimlock Strafe Scorn Slug Steelbane Canopy Wheelie Daytrader Cogman Bulldog Hot Rod Dragonstorm Jazz Ratchet Ironhide Sideswipe Skids Mudflap Arcee Chromia Elita-1 Jetfire Jolt Mirage(Dino) Wheeljack(Que) Topspin(DOTM, Volleybot) Roadbuster Leadfoot Sentinel Prime(DOTM) Decepticons Megatron Starscream Barricade Bonecrusher Brawl Blackout Scorponok Frenzy Demolisher Sideways Soundwave(ROTF, DOTM) Ravage Grindor Alice Mixmaster Long Haul Rampage Scrapper(ROTF, DOTM, Junkyard) Scrapmetal Devastator The Fallen Shockwave Laserbeak Crankcase Crowbar Hatchet Devcon Igor Stinger Junkheap Traxes Nitro Zeus Berserker Hooligan Mowhawk Skullitron Creators Quintessa Lockdown Skulk Gorge Glug Thrash Gorge Humans Cade Yeager Tessa Yeager Shane Dyson Joshua Joyce Darcy Tirrel Harold Attinger James Savoy Su Yueming Vivian Wembley Sir Edumnd Burton Jimmy General Morshower Izabella King Arthur Seymour Simmons Robert Epps(Movie, ROTF, DOTM) Note: He is absent in the Last Knight due to Tyrese Gibson not showing up during filming. William Lennox Santos Sam Witwicky Leo Splitz Mikaela Banes Carly Witwicky Dylan Gould Free Play Autobots Ultra Magnus, Kup, Springer, Blaster, Perceptor, Omega Supreme, Alpha Trion, Trailbreaker, Sunstreaker, Firestar, Cliffjumper(G1) Hoist, Brawn(G1), and Prowl. Aerialbots-Silverbolt, Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot and Superion Junkions-Wreck Gar, Junkyard and Scraphead Protectobots-Streetwise, Groove, First Aid, Hot Spot, Blades and Defensor. Prequel Characters-Longarm, Camshaft, Prowl(Prequel to Movie), Air Raid, Breakaway(Movie), Warpath(DOTM), Wingblade, Skyblast Blazemaster, Smokescreen, Armorhide, Signal Flare, Cliffjumper, Strongarm, Knockout and Dune Rider, Free Play Decepticons Skywarp, Thundercracker, Thundercracker, Reflector, Trypticon Constructicons-Hook and Scavenger, Insecticons-Shrapnel, Bombshell and Kickback Cone Head Decepticons-Thrust, Ramjet and Dirge Stunticons-Motormaster, Drag Strip, Dead End, Breakdown, Wild Rider and Menasor Combaticons-Blast Off, Vortex(G1)(Prequel), Bruticus Cyclonius, Scourge, Sweeps, Prequel Decepticons-Dreadwing, Wreckage, Thundercracker(Prequel), Swindle(Prequel), Hardtop, Ramjet, Stockade, Payload, Astrotrain, Fearswoop, Divebomb, Ruination, Deadlift, Flatline, Ratbat, Ravage(Prequel), Rumble, Beastbox, Bludgeon, Sonar, Tankor, Storm Surge, BrimStone, Mindwipe, Blademaster and Buzzsaw. DLC Characters Transformers Prime(You can also play as the Autobots from Transformers Prime in the Fall of Cybertron Level Pack if you can purchase the Pack) Autobots: Optimus Prime, Arcee, Bumbleebee, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Cliffjumper Smokescreen and Ultra Magnus. Decepticons-Megatron, Soundwave, Shockwave, Starscream, Breakdown, Dreadwing, KnockOut, Airachnid, Skyquake, Makeshift, Hardshell and Bombshock. Predacons-Predaking, Darksteel and Sky Lynx. Humans-Jack Darby, Miko Nakadai, Raf Esquivel, William Fowler, June Darby and Silas. Fall of Cybertron Level Pack Characters(Autobots); Metroplex, Jetfire, Ultra Magnus(FOC), Ironhide(FOC), Sideswipe(FOC), Rodimus Prime(FOC), Perceptor, Sideswipe(FOC), Grimlock(FOC), Snarl(FOC), Sludge(FOC), Slug(FOC), Swoop(FOC) and Zeta Prime. Decepticons: Blast Off, Megatron, Onslaught, Brawl, Vortex, Bruticus, Kickback, Quake, Frenzy, Sharpshot and Trypticon. Robots in Disguise DLC Pack Characters; Bumblebee(RID), StrongArm, Grimlock(RID 2015), Sideswipe(RID 2015), Drift(RID 2015), Fixit, Jetstorm(RID), Slipstream(2015) and Blurr(RID 2015). Decepticons: Steeljaw, Kickback, Underbite, Bisk, Chop Shop, Scorponok(2015 RID), Bludgeon(RID 2015), Overload, Motormaster and the Fallen. Humans: Russell Clay and Denny Clay.